Handprint on My Heart
by Falling Gracefully
Summary: Here goes another attempt to write a collection of Wicked drabbles. The ambition to write 100 is tempting, but I think I'll go with 10 for now. Small steps...
1. Facade

"I'd like to try to be," Glinda said from inside the glimmering bubble, "Glinda the good." Her words felt unreal to her, as if they were a mask, as if she was just putting on a show for others. She felt as though her image would no longer allow her to be herself, and that was what truly hurt her. Pretending to be something she was not. Of course, she could never complain about the attention that she had received. But, underneath it all, something ached inside of her. And she realized that she could blame no one but herself for the pain. Only a while ago, when she had seen Elphaba at Shiz, she had only noticed her skin color. She couldn't exactly be blamed for that. After all, it was the first thing anyone had ever noticed about Elphaba. Who would have known that one person could change her life so drastically?

Here she was, standing on a pedestal to be admired by all of Oz. As a child, she had always dreamed of becoming popular, to have the adoration of thousands of people. Now that she had it, it seemed so frivolous and unimportant. She didn't feel as though she had truly earned it. Glinda had caused the murder of her best friend. When it came down to it, she was more than her best friend. Elphaba was her only friend. No one else had seen her for who she truly was, but Elphaba had seen past the façade, into the person she longed to become. But it was too late now. The one girl who had truly changed her life for the better had become a thing of the past. And, furthermore, everyone was glad for her death.

With each cheer of praise that erupted, Glinda felt her heart sink lower and lower, until it practically tore her apart. Still, she smiled and waved for the crowd, for it was part of the person she had become.

A part of her wished she could go back in time to change things. But, even if she could, would she have had the strength to go back and stand by Elphaba? Could she have supported Elphaba, no matter what? Her stomach sank as she realized she couldn't have. Strength was a trait of Elphaba's, and she had never had Elphaba's strength. Elphaba had made the choice to fight for what she believed in. And, in the end, that was what had split the two. When Glinda was offered the choice, she chose. There was no choice that was definitely right or wrong, yet she still felt as though she had made the wrong decision.

If Elphaba had survived, if Glinda had sided with her, would they both be dead now? Would everyone have turned on her, too? Or maybe, just maybe, she could have succeeded in saving her friend and making everything different.

But it didn't matter now. None of it mattered anymore, for Elphaba was gone forever. So Glinda's ears continued to hear the words of praise that were undeserved. And her arms continued to wave, and her lips continued to smile. But, underneath the bubble and gown, there was something more inside of her. Something that had only come out once, and would now remain forever hidden. Her love. 


	2. Better That Way

"We can never come back to Oz, can we?" Elphaba's eyes met Fiyero's with a last glimmer of hope, which quickly faded away. She knew the answer that awaited her, but his words still stung slightly when they reached her.

"No." One little word, spoken with volumes of emotion. Fiyero knew of the sadness the word would bestow upon her, yet he could do nothing to ease it. It was ending a powerful friendship between two women, and they both knew that this was it. This was the end of life as they knew it. Forever.

Fiyero drew Elphaba close to him and hugged her, watching as she rested her head on his chest. She thought of how odd they must look, him being a scarecrow and her with her green skin. But it didn't matter. They loved each other.

Both of them knew their time was limited. Neither could wait much longer, for they were both wanted. And Oz only knew what would happen to them if they were ever found. And so, Elphaba was not surprised when Fiyero moved away and stretched out a hand. "Come."

Elphaba took a last glance around her. At her life, at what it had been, and at their future together, which lay unpredicted in the fog ahead. And she then knew she was ready. She took his hand and followed him through the clock. Their destinies were intertwined, but what would become of them was still unknown… And perhaps it was better that way.


End file.
